


Creamsicle

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Sugar High [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Scis and Spies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, top Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Hunter is away on a mission, and when he gets home, gives Jemma the loving that she deserves.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sugar High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Creamsicle

Hunter was sent on an extensive undercover mission, far from base, far from his partners, without any way to contact them. Except for one secured channel that Jemma made and utilized to send him near daily videos. They were his favorite From Home update he’d ever gotten. His absolute favorite was the one Jemma had sent with a quick note saying she was going on a mission and had to go dark herself for a day or two but she loved him, the video of her on their bed alone, naked with her legs spread, using his favorite toy of herself and moaning his name wildly. He watched that one several times, his orgasm spectacular, the sound of his name on her tongue echoing in his ears.

The nights were long, and cold, and lonely, but those videos kept Hunter going, kept him on mission. The week that he was supposed to wrap up, Jemma’s videos stopped, though. It was his favorite video, but when she didn’t send another, Hunter wasn’t sure if her mission hadn’t wrapped up, or if she was hurt. He kept an eye on the secure channel, but no one had gotten in touch with him. He hoped they’d break protocol to let him know if his girlfriend was hurt, or worse. 

Instead, he wrapped up his mission, met at the extraction point as planned.

“Is Jemma okay?” he asked May as he climbed onto the Quinjet.

“Yes,” May replied. “Why?”

“She went quiet on me,” he said without further explanation. 

“She’s at the base.”

“Good.”

When they landed, he asked one of the agents in the landing bay, “where’s Agent Simmons?”

“Lab, probably,” the agent said.

He followed his feet down into the depths of the base and to the familiar lab his partners spent their days in. Jemma was, indeed, in the lab, but she wasn’t alone. The rest of the lab was vacant, and Hunter couldn’t see Fitz anywhere. Her posture was odd, something he hadn’t seen from her, stiff and wary. There was a man, tall and wide and domineering, standing too close to her for, clearly, her own comfort as well as Hunter’s. His hand fell on the small of her back, and Hunter watched Jemma try to step away, and the man followed.

Jemma could handle herself, but she looked uncomfortable, and scared. 

That wouldn’t do.

No one touched his girl like that unless she asked for it.

Hunter crept across the lab, avoiding their detection, and took out the knife he kept on him. It came in handy. He pressed the tip of the blade into the man’s side without much pressure.

“Take your hand off of her.”

The man looked over his shoulder with a sneer.

“Don’t ever fucking look at her, again, and if I see you near her, I’ve been trained to kill and make it look like an accident.”

The agent finally placed his face, and he dropped his hand from Jemma, and turned to leave with haste. Jemma looked up from her work, her body already relaxing as the agent left, and made eye contact with him. 

“Oh! Hunter! You’re home,” she cried, throwing herself into his arms and burying herself into his chest. He loved the way Jemma fit against him, the way he could tuck her into him and protect her. She was the smallest of their group, although certainly just as strong, and sometimes, they both just needed this. 

“Hey dove,” he murmured into Jemma’s neck. 

“I missed you. No more away missions.”

“I missed you more. Did he hurt you?”

“No, just shook me up a little,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, I should have been here to stop him.”

“You did stop him,” she said. “You’re here now. I can’t ask for anything more than that, Lance. You’ve always been and always will be enough for me.”

She dragged him in to kiss her, her mouth warm and perfect against his. He hadn’t kissed any of his partners in weeks, and Jemma against him like this was almost too much for him to handle. He pressed her into the lab table behind her, some of her work rattling as she bumped into it, and she grabbed him by the front of his coat, pulling him in closer. He held in his whimper, just barely.

“Put your hand down my pants,” she muttered.

“What? Here?”

“Yes, right here. The lab techs are gone, and the only person who would see is Fitz, and he’s seen most of what you’ve done to me, so you fingering me in the lab is tame. And if Agent Thompson sees us, all the better. He’ll know I belong to you.”

“You do,” Hunter agreed. “When did you get so naughty? The Jemma I used to know would certainly never invite me to touch her in public where anyone could see.”

“You and Bobbi corrupted me. I can be a bad girl.”

“I love Bad Girl Jemma,” he said, kissing over her jaw and down her neck, sliding his hand down her stomach and teasing at the waistband of her jeans. “I do love shy Jemma, too, but this Bad Girl Jemma is such a turn on.”

She nipped the pulse in his throat.

“Put your hand down my pants, Hunter,” she said again.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He pushed his hand into the waistband of her pants, and then into her panties. He loved the way she whimpered, the way her stomach trembled as he touched her. 

“Baby,” he murmured into her ear. He dipped just his middle finger into her wetness, and watched as she tried to keep her hips still. “I watched that video you sent me of you accidentally edging yourself so many times. I came for you every time.”

“That one was your favorite?” she asked. He nodded. “Mine too.”

“I couldn’t save them all, but that one, that one I kept saved.”

“In a locked file, I hope.”

“No, but it’s buried under a code name folder deep in my phone.”

“What’s my code name, then?”

“ Creamsicle ,” he muttered, sliding his finger in deeper, brushing over her clit. She let out a sigh. 

“Why’s that?”

“You always taste like  creamsicles to me,” he said with a shrug.

“Do you have the others in their own folders?”

“I do.”

“What are they under?”

“Bobbi is lemon drops, and Fitz is glazed donuts.”

“Glazed donuts? Because of cum?”

Hunter laughed, and leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Actually, the first time I kissed him, he’d been eating glazed donuts, and he tasted like glaze.”

“That’s adorable. I love you. I love everything about you.”

Hunter kissed her again, and again, and licked into her mouth as he pressed two fingers into her clit lightly, and circled it, swallowing her moan. 

“I’m sorry I stopped sending videos,” she said, nuzzling into his neck and jaw, licking at his pulse point. “After my mission with Thompson, I wasn’t really in the mood. He kept touching me as part of the cover, and I hated it.”

“It’s okay,” Hunter said. “He won’t touch you again. I’m here now.”

“You are. God, you  _ are _ ,” she moaned, gripping his arms. “I want your fingers inside of me, Lance.”

“Yes, dove,” he said, and pressed his hand further into her knickers to finally push two fingers into her entrance easily. He brushed her clit with his thumb, watching how her face relaxed more and more with each movement of his hand against her. Her breath came harder, and her grip on his arms tightened, trying to keep her hips still for him. He kissed her, slow but with intent. 

“Fuck, that feels good, Lance,” she whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t. I want you to come for me.”

“Make me.”

He moved his fingers faster, making sure to curl his fingers right into that precious spot inside of her that curled her toes usually. She hadn’t gotten off in a few days, since that last video, he suspected, and she was desperate for it. She was used to, as they all were, at least an orgasm a day. 

“Deeper,” she muttered, her weight leaning into his. 

“Yes, dove,” he repeated, and drove his fingers into her deeper, making sure to keep up the steady, concentric circles of his thumb against her clit.

When she came, it was always the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He loved watching the way she wrapped herself around him, begging him not to stop, gripping onto him almost painfully. Hunter coaxed her through her orgasm until she was whimpering and drawing away, and removed his hand. He couldn’t help himself from popping his two fingers into his mouth and sucking her cum from his skin. She tucked herself into his chest again, breathing hard.

“See, creamsicles,” he said, to which she swatted at his chest playfully. 

“I needed that.”

“I know,” he said. “Me too.”

“You haven’t even gotten off yet.”

“Taking care of you, that entire time I was away, that’s all I wanted. Your videos were the only thing that kept me going.”

“I didn’t tell the others what I was doing, either,” she said, eyelashes fluttering a little with guilt. “That’s why it was just me in the videos. I should have told them so you could see them.”

“I only asked you to send videos, to be fair,” he said. 

“You did?”

He kissed her, and slid his clean hand into her hair, loose in her low ponytail. 

“I don’t get enough of you, between Bobbi and Fitz taking up your time and energy in bed, and I had a craving for you.”

“Mmm, good. Me too. Can we go back to the room so you can fuck me proper?”

“God, yes, dove. Absolutely.”

He grabbed her hand and started towards the lab door, grabbing the bag he’d dropped at the door on the way through. Hand in hand, they hurried through the base without stopping, even as people greeted Hunter, to the bunks. The rooms were empty, but they headed right towards the bed, pulling at each other’s clothes and leaving a trail across the floor. Hunter left his bag by the couch, his shoes by the coffee table, Jemma’s blouse and bra on a lamp. 

Jemma pushed him onto the specially ordered king-sized bed and climbed on top of him.

“Baby,” she muttered, pressing her chest into his, her thighs straddling his hips. “Do you want me to suck you off first?”

“No, I want inside of you as soon as possible.”

“Good.”

She leaned towards the edge of the bed and shuffled through the bedside table for a condom. It wasn’t strictly necessary, of course, since they both were clean and Jemma was on birth control, but Hunter knew it made Jemma feel better. Bobbi was looser about having a condom, but Jemma preferred it so he kept the condoms stocked. She rolled the condom on his cock slowly, watching with fascination at his cock in her hand. It had been weeks since they’d played together, and she apparently missed having his cock in her hand as much as he missed her hand around his cock. 

“Jem,” he said softly. “Don’t be a tease.”

“Sorry. I just missed you.”

“I know, I missed you, too.”

He watched as she climbed back on top of him, and then lined him up with her entrance. He let her set the pace, watching happily, resting his hands on her hips without guiding her. When she sank down, Hunter dropped his head back and sighed. There were few things better than this, watching one of his girls, feeling them around him, warm and wet.

She moaned, quiet, keeping herself up with her hands against his chest. He sat up a bit to chase a kiss, shifting his hips intentionally. She keened a little, so he lifted his hips again to meet hers, just the barest amount, and she gave a little nod of approval to keep going. She rose and fell against him, and he marveled at just how good it felt to be buried inside her again. 

“Oh,” he heard, but he was too wrapped up in Jemma. Her hair had come loose from the ponytail entirely now, hanging around her shoulders and chest. He wondered if he’d pulled her hair tie out. He loved her hair loose like this. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered, “Lance.”

“Well, Hunter’s home,” he heard Bobbi say. He couldn’t care. 

Jemma didn’t seem to hear, or care either. She pushed him onto his back, following him down and kissed him, rocking faster without care. She felt so good around him, the way she whined, scratched at his chest, moved like she was chasing something.

The bed dipped nearby, and she turned her head, already smiling at their company. She’d heard, then. Bobbi and Fitz had come into the bedroom, Bobbi carrying Jemma’s bra inquisitively. 

“Welcome home,” she said, throwing it at Hunter’s face. He knocked it away and crooked his finger at her. She leaned in and kissed Hunter. “I see you’re in one piece.”

“I’m good,” he answered, mid-moan as Jemma twisted a bit to kiss Fitz. 

“Enjoying our girl?” she asked.

“Always.”

She sat up and leaned in to kiss Jemma, drawing her attention away from Fitz. Fitz shifted around the bed, and laid down next to Hunter with a grin. 

“You were gone too long,” Fitz told him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Hunter echoed, moving his hand up to Fitz, cupping his jaw and feeling the soft facial hair under his hair. 

Jemma made a noise that went straight through him, and he pressed into Fitz as he echoed her moan.

“God, you sound good,” Fitz said, stroking Hunter’s nipple. Bobbi had shifted behind Jemma, kissing her neck, one hand between Jemma’s legs as she circled her clit, drawing Jemma closer to another orgasm, the other hand playing with her tit, rolling the peaked nipple between her fingers. Jemma deserved that kind of attention, especially after some skeevy agent took advantage of being undercover with her. Hunter almost sent Fitz back to Jemma to push her over the edge, but lost his words and his train of thought when Jemma tipped back into Bobbi, her walls clenching around him. He watched in delight as her second orgasm rocketed through her. She deserved so many more, but luckily, when he was worn out, she had two other loving, capable partners willing to step up to the task. 

He followed right after, moaning nonsensically into Fitz’s mouth. His hips jumped against his say, burying his cock deeper into her as he came. It was fire, and sunshine, and electricity competing in his veins, frying his nerve endings, leaving him gasping. When he came down, Jemma laid down right on his chest where she belonged. He stroked her back, trailing fingertips down her spine and then back up the same path. 

“How do you feel now, dove?” he asked her quietly. 

“Spectacular,” she replied. “Bloody fantastic.”

“Me, too,” he said. She smiled into his chest. Fitz and Bobbi were off doing each other, probably, judging by the sounds and movements of the bed. Hunter had been on edge for three weeks, and now after coming, just wanted to sleep. “Nap?”

“Nap,” she agreed. “I love you, Lance. Thank you for, you know, everything today.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’d do anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the Scis and Spies spirit takes you, and I needed Hunter/Jemma loving. You know?
> 
> -k


End file.
